The present invention relates to reusable multi-layered absorbent diapers for use in collecting wastes such as urine and fecal matter until the diaper is changed.
The large use of synthetic disposable products such as diapers for infants has received a great deal of attention from scientist's and public health officials. Intestinal and polio viruses can survive for weeks in disposable diapers, thus contaminating landfills and water supplies. Furthermore, synthetic materials placed directly against an infants skin can result in allergic reactions ranging from diaper rash to more serious medical problems.
Consequently, the demand for reusable cotton diapers has greatly increased. Natural cotton is one of the least allergenic materials and one of the most absorbent materials available. However, one problem with simply using a cotton diaper is that trapped moisture, such as urine, remains in direct contact with the infant's skin until the diaper is changed which can irritate the infant and cause diaper rash.
Another problem with simple cotton diapers is that they must be used in conjunction with an outer protective garment such as rubber pants.
To eliminate many of these problems, diaper manufactures have developed a multi-layer reusable diaper. One such diaper is described in U.S Pat. No. 4,573,987 and includes a non-allergenic 100% cotton layer for contacting the skin of an infant followed by a synthetic non-absorbent monofilament layer made of polyester or an equivalent for providing wicking action to draw and hold moisture away from the skin and absorb it in multiple layers of cotton and terry cloth.
One problem with such reusable cotton diapers is that they are fastened together in the front using safety pins, or other such metal fastening devices, which can rust after repeated washing and drying cycles and can detract from the appearance of the diaper. In addition, the position of the fastening devices in the front of the diaper can attract the curiosity of an older infant who may be able to open the devices; thereby, causing leakage and possible danger to the infant.
Another problem with such reusable diapers is that they are unattractive in appearance.
Still another problem with such reusable diapers is that after repeated washing and drying cycles, the material layers tend to bunch up into one section or portion of the diaper and can be uncomfortable and irritating to the infant.
Consequently, a need exists for a reusable multi-layer diaper having a cotton facing sheet for contacting the skin of an infant, at least one absorbing sheet for drawing and holding moisture away from the infant's skin, a liquid impermeable backing sheet, and means for fastening the diaper which will not rust or provide an attraction to the infant. In addition the diaper should be aesthetically attractive and resist movement or bunching of the layers after repeated washing and drying cycles.